Smosh Fanfic Ianthony
by Maellys
Summary: Et si Anthony et Ian étaient en couple, et si Anthony était jaloux au point d'en être violent, et si Ian par amour endurait toutes les souffrances. Et si Pewdiepie et Cutiepiemarzia s'en mêlaient ? Slash Ianthony. Mentions de violence, abus sexuelle, physique et morale.
1. Chapter 1

**Fiction Smosh Bad Romance**

Titre : Bad Romance

Disclaimer : RPS ça implique que ce que je dis n'a rien à voir avec leur vies Ni leur gouts….

Rating : M

Avertissement : ceci est une fiction mettant en scène des relations homosexuelles

Résumé : Et si Anthony et Ian étaient en couple, et si Anthony était jaloux au point d'en être violent, et si Ian par amour endurait toutes les souffrances. Et si Pewdiepie et Cutiepiemarzia s'en mêlaient ? Slash Ianthony. Mentions de violence, abus sexuelle, physique et morale.

* * *

Je suis de retour âpres 2 ans d'absence, j sais que certains espèrent me voir reprendre mon ancienne fiction sur le Drarry mais je n'en suis pas encore capable. Je n'ai plus du tout d'inspiration pour cette fanfiction. Mais je suis tout de même de retour pour une fiction avec pour personnages principaux les humoristes Anthony Padilla et Ian Hecox qui sont mes youtubeurs préféré, Pewdiepie un autre youtubeurs et sa copine Cutiepiemarzia seront également très présent dans cette fictions. Pour les besoins de la fiction certains événement ou lieux seront modifié, comme le fait qu'Ian et Anthony ne vivent pas ensemble ou le fait que Félix (Pewdiepie) et Marzia (Cutiepiemarzia) vivent en suède.

Enfin bref même si le sujet que j'aborde n'est encore une fois pas très rose j'espère que cela vous intéressera tout de même


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : soirée et dispute

* * *

Nous somme a une fête organisé pat Youtube, de nombreux youtubeurs et amis sont présent, c'est un événement assez important puisque Youtube nous a même mise a notre disposition une gigantesque maison pour qu'on puisse tous y passer le mois. Tout le monde s'amuse sauf moi, comment faire la fête quand on voit son petit ami entrain de flirté avec une autre ?

Je ne me suis pas encore présenté, Ian Hecox mon petit ami ? Anthony Padilla. C'est vrai que c'est étonnant, tout le monde croit que nous ne somme qu'amis, meilleurs amis mais c'est beaucoup plus entre nous. Depuis quelque mois nous somme en couple, je pourrais être l'homme le plus heureux au monde si Anthony n'assumait pas. Pour lui il n'est pas gay, il est juste amoureux de moi ! La première fois qu'il m'a dit cela je me suis sente flatté, c'est bête mais j'aimais l'idée d'être le seul homme à lui inspirer ce genre de sentiment, mais âpres plusieurs mois 10 pour être plus précis je n'en peux plus. Puisque monsieur Padilla se doit de jouer les hétéros et de dragué tout ce qui a une paire de seins. Les heures défilent et ces toujours le même manège, il papillonne de fille en fille, je ne peux pas en vouloir a toute ces filles d'être sous le charme puisqu'il est beau, beau et il le sait, il en joue avec elle comme il le fait avec moi.

J'en ai marre, marre de le regarder flirté avec toute ces filles en m'ignorant, en ignorant le mal que cela me fait. Décidé à aller lui parlé je suis retenu par une main.

…. : hey Ian, sa va mon chou

Ian : Félix… :

Il semble avoir un peu trop bu et se tient très près de moi, cela ne me dérange pas outre mesure Félix est un très bon ami. Nous nous mettons à discuter, il me parle à l'oreille a cause de la musique très forte. Quelque temps plus tard nous somme rejoins par Marzia, toujours aussi mignonne qui vient récupérer Félix pour rentré, ils sont vraiment trop mignon tout les deux. Je me retourne et voit encore une fois Anthony très proche d'une fille, au bout de quelque instant je les vois se rapproché et finir par s'embrassé. S'en est trop pour moi, je me dirige avec halte dans une des salles de bains, j'essaye de me rafraichir avec de l'eau pour reprendre mes esprits, me calmé pour ne pas aller foutre mon poing sur sa tète de salle con. Perdu dans mes pensée je n'entends pas quelqu'un rentré dans la salle de bain, je me retourne et me retrouve nez a nez avec Anthony qui semble très en colère.

Anthony : alors Ian on s'amuse bien ?

Ian : c'est plutôt moi qui devrait te posé cette question, tu semblais bien t'amuser vu que t'avais la langue fourré dans la bouche de cette fille…

Anthony : tu semblais bien t'amuser également avec Félix, vous aviez l'air si proche et tellement heureux à vous parler dans l'oreille comme un mignon petit couple

Ian : je rêve ! Tu me fais une crise de jalousie pour un mec hétéro et en couple alors que toi tu as passé la soirée a flirté avec toute les meufs possible sans compter le magnifique roulage de pelle

Lasser de cette conversation je me dirige vers la sortie avant d'être retenue par Anthony qui me tient le poignet

Ian : lâche moi…

Anthony : pour que tu aille rejoindre Félix, qu'est que tu veux ? Qu'il te baise c'est sa ?

Ian : va te faire foutre Anthony

Anthony : c'est plus ton rayon bébé

Ian : je t'emmer…

Avant de pouvoir finir ma phrase je me prends une énorme gifle qui me laisse un moment étourdi, sans doute que s'il ne me tenait pas je serais surement a terre. Après quelque seconde de flottement Anthony semble prendre conscience de son geste, mais je me dégage et sort de la salle de bain sans lui laissé le temps de parler.

* * *

Premier Chapitre posté, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Ps : Je suis a la recherche d'une beta pour cette fiction, si cela vous intéresse contacté moi : )


End file.
